Though He be but Minuscule, He be Mighty
by SoulofFireHeartofDragon
Summary: Follow the misadventures of de-aged Thor, as he works his way through Midgard, and learns a thing or two about his new Avenger friends. Perhaps a child's mind really is the most surprising thing in the world. All told from Thor's POV. Friendship fic, NO slash. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Following the events from everything but AOU, this story follows the cute misadventures of a de-aged Thor. Hoping to make it a multi-chapter fic, but we'll see where it goes. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, or anything affiliated with it. I'm simply a bored fan entertaining herself before the new movie. **

* * *

**Thor's POV:**

The patience of a 5-year-old was easily compared to that of dog with no strict schedule. Not that tiny Thor noticed. The small being had gotten bored of simply dangling his legs over the side of the bed at the S.H.I.E.L.D. offices, so as soon as the short redhead had turned to talk to the doctor, he bolted.

It wasn't that there was a lack of security, or distrust of the adults he had been surrounded by, he was just bored, and in a desperate need of some playtime with his new baby brother, Loki. An odd thought, he reminded himself, to no longer be the center of attention. But the small nine- month- old had proven entertaining for his abundant curiosity, and would often even reach to him. That was his favorite part, when Loki would stretch his chubby fingers for him, sometimes in preference over their mother. The thought made him smile as he sucked on his thumb and passed another bleak hallway that seemed to lead nowhere.

They seemed to stretch endlessly, he noted, with no clear purpose. Even the halls of Asgard, numerous as they were, often bustled with life, be it a guard, or very persistent nanny; someone was always present.

He paused in one hallway, just short of a right turn, to again observe his surroundings. His thumb, now coated in saliva, echoed a sucking noise throughout the empty passageway as his nervousness gave way to more thumb sucking.

He looked to where he had come from, half expecting to see his nanny chasing him, and wandering why these strange people were not doing the same. Perhaps customs were different here, and children were allowed to roam more freely? The thought motivated him, giving him the courage to turn the right corner, only to be rewarded with a knock to his head as he ran into something hard.

Tears sprung to his eyes, making him place his sore thumb back into his mouth. He crawled back a little, and then pushed himself up to look down the hallway again. He had run into a small table, it would seem. His crying stopped. Thor looked away from the table, slightly embarrassed as a group of adults came down, all talking to themselves. He wasn't afraid though, there were so many strangers here, and all of them had been kind, if not concerned.

The thought truck him, making him pause.

Concern; they had been concerned.

His tiny face scrunched up as he considered this. The redhead had told him that his parents had sent him to spend some time here so that they could accomplish some things, so why were they concerned? He hadn't remembered doing anything offensive or wrong… Perhaps they didn't approve of crying?

He sniffled, but tried hiding his red eyes from the new adults as one of the approached him. The adult had a large smiled plastered on his face, but his actions were those of a wary person. He was taller, much taller than the other men Thor had met so far. His clothing was simple, and his hair was blonde like his. The man came closer, the other two whom he had been talking to pausing just behind him. The guy didn't address them though, instead, he got down on one knee in front of Thor, and offered out his hand.

"I'm Steve, what's your name?"

Thor tilted his head, and removed his hand form his mouth so that he could shake Steve's hand.

"Thor," he replied, returning the broad smile in full.

The other man faltered, smile wavering. Thor wondered if it was because he was missing one of his front teeth. The customs here still were not plain (_Especially the clothing_, he thought, small hand tugging at his t-shirt), but this man had appeared nice.

"You look a little too small to be wandering around by yourself," the man said. He had apparently recovered, and was now rising to an intimidating height. The smile was back now, though.

"Oh," was all Thor could think to respond. Perhaps it wasn't custom to let children wander. He blushed at his foolishness.

A shorter man, dressed in purple, approached. He too donned a bright smile. _A fake smile_, Thor's mind supplied, _a very fake smile_. This man was also blonde, but it was a dirtier, darker blonde. His eyes were greyer as opposed to the Steve's baby blue ones. It was an odd, yet complementing contrast, which led Thor to think that maybe they were related?

He shook his head and stuck his thumb back in his mouth. Loki had black hair and green eyes, and they were related. These men might not even be well acquainted.

He shook his head again. These men had been conversing in the hallway; they had to at least have known each other for some period of time.

He squinted as he caught the tail- end of a conversation that he hadn't been aware the adults were having.

"No," Steve said, whispering just high enough for the other man, and apparently Thor, to hear, "I don't think he remembers." He stopped to look around the hallway before turning back to the shorter man, "Where's Natasha? I thought she said she'd be handling him?"

The man shrugged, another, slightly taller man, with dark curls and a warm, less fake smile, coming up behind him to glance at Thor. The short man shifted so that the curly haired man could offer a small smile, and wave to Thor, one Thor returned with his slobbery hand.

Steve, now crouching back down, smiled again, but this time grabbed Thor's arm. "Come on buddy," he said, "let's take you back to Natasha, she's probably worried sick."

Thor blushed again, embarrassed that once again he had broken some ritual he wasn't aware existed. He followed Steve though, as the man led him along back the way he had come, the two other men following close behind, chatting; this time, out of range of his small ears. Again, they passed no one, which was odd to Thor. Why have so much room, if not to use it?

They passed the demon table that had bruised his thumb, taking turns into the empty halls that felt the need to be filled. He frowned, scratching at his arm, glancing at Steve, then looking ahead again; bored with the white walls. This whole trip had proven boring.

They ended up back at the medical bay where Natasha was talking hurriedly into something. She stopped when she saw them approach. Thor smiled at her, desperate to appease her worry, but her stoic demeanor didn't waver. She had her eyes on the shortest man though, who was now trying to blend into the wall.

As Steve ushered him inside the small room again, Thor over- heard the woman shouting at the short man in a language he had never heard before. He tried wriggling form Steve's grasp, curious to see what they were doing, but Steve pulled him up on his shoulders, making the escape impossible. Dejected, he sat with his arms crossed, pouting about his loss. It wasn't fair sometimes, being so tiny.

He perked up though when he saw the doctor again. The kind women offered him a kind, exasperated smile, which made him want to hug and kiss her, like he did when his mother was worried, but relieved to see him. _Worried about what I might have gotten into_, he thought to himself. The idea made him giggle.

The doctor motioned Steve back to the uncomfortable bed, the tall man obediently complying. With thick arms, the man reached upwards with large hands, extracting Thor from his shoulders, who giggled as the fingers made contact with his stomach. This made Steve chuckle as he placed the small child on the bed.

Again, Thor found himself impatiently dangling his legs, still unsure as to why he had to see a healer, but he hoped it wasn't anything serious nonetheless. He'd hate to have to worry his hosts so. He especially hated the amount of concern that seemed to follow him everywhere. Didn't they know that he'd be home soon with his mother, and that there was nothing to worry about?

Of course, that was unless he was dying from a human illness.

The new thought made him shudder, just as the doctor listened to his heart again with that odd instrument of hers. He kept his eyes on her. Never once looking away, shoving thoughts of a slow, painful death to the back burner of his mind. The doctor was intriguing, by whom she was, and what she wore, and what she used more intriguing yet. So he made sure to have her in the line of sight as much as humanly possible.

She walked away to write something down, Steve taking the spot closest to Thor where she had been standing moments before. The child looked up at him with awe, but averted his gaze before they made eye contact.

Instead, he stared at his small hands, wishing that Loki were there to hold them. Loki had been practicing a lot lately at walking, much to their mother's chagrin, and Thor had been his primary tool. Now, sitting in the room with only adults, adults who wanted to check his breathing and just about everything else, Thor wished more than anything to help Loki walk. Or perhaps play a simple game, like a hide and seek.

He smiled at the last thought, suddenly very excited for this whole trip to be over, if only to spend more time with his brother and mother. He stuck his thumb back into his mouth, but was shocked when Steve pulled it out. He looked up at him incredulously; wandering again, if this was inappropriate behavior. If so, why didn't everyone enforce such rules?

The doctor came over, forcing him to shift his gaze so that he could stare up at her, thumb completely forgotten. She had green eyes like Loki, but blonde hair like him. He wandered vaguely what her parents might have looked like.

"Well, everything is ship- shape," she said.

Steve nodded, looking relieved. The doctor smiled down at Thor. Thor smiled back, thumb twitching as he tried not to stick it back into his mouth, the absence becoming known now that the doctor was less interesting.

"See ya' later," she said, ruffling his hair so that the locks became disarrayed.

Thor grinned at her nonetheless, enjoying her company, and very glad to leave. He didn't say anything while Steve carried him out. The older man had already exchanged his pleasantries with the woman, and had barely turned to see Thor trying to escape out the door again. In two steps he had been over, apologizing to the doctor for the trouble, mentioning something about perhaps meeting again later, and then Thor was back onto his shoulders.

Thor pouted again, rebelliously putting his thumb back into its rightful place. But as Steve opened the door to leave, Thor turned one last time, and then timidly waved good-bye to the small woman. She smiled back, and then returned to whatever she was writing down before.

Outside, the two-men and the woman stood up straight from where they had relaxed against the wall. Thor smiled at them, but frowned again at their concern. So much concern; perhaps he really was dying.

He laughed to himself again as Natasha approached to talk to Steve. He wasn't dying. His mother would be with him if he was.

And Loki; couldn't forget Loki.

He frowned; he was really beginning to get attached to that small being.

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**I hope so...**

**So, click the 'review' button (I love constructive criticism), the 'like' and/or 'review' button, to let me know how I did. :) (Or, you know, you could do all three...)**

**See you in two weeks for an update, **

**SFHD**


	2. Thor discovers Everything but Stark

**A/N: Age of Ultron though! Anyways, this story won't include anything from the new movie, so don't worry about spoilers or anything...think of this story taking place after all the sequels, but before AOU. Hope that helps...**

**Yea, but I LOVED the new movie, I thought it was great despite what critics said. (Granted, I will agree that plotholes and inconsistencies did exist) But HEY! Barton had lines! **

**So, the story reaches chapter 2 and I want to give a huge THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. You guys are great. :)**

**On with the story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, or anything affiliated with the franchise. I'm just a poor fangirl trying to get over the feels the last movie gave me. So many feels...**

* * *

Barton had a way with getting into a trouble. Thor knew that well; whether it was because he had gotten too curious, or that trouble had followed him again, Clint was no shortage of entertainment. Tonight though, as he looked out at the sky dumping water on them, then Clint, who sat shivering in the mouth of the cave, Thor wondered if it was Clint, or the people traveling with him that attracted the most trouble.

For some ungodly reason Thor had been paired with the archer on this particular mission, the very thought of it adding another ache to his bleeding side. They were both breathing, but just barely on his account. Whatever Hydra had used still pulsed in his veins, adding to the wet, weeping wound. He couldn't see well in the dim light of the overnight hours, but the obvious black in his veins were more than noticeable. It was clear that poison had been involved, but to what extent, or even what origin it birthed from was unknown, and would remain unknown if they both died, bleeding in the darkness.

He shuddered, looking over to where Barton was perched at the edge of the cave. The smaller man hadn't moved in an hour, staying where he was allowing rain to penetrate into his previously drenched clothing. The marksman had also acquired an injury, a clean shot into his shooting arm, that had stopped bleeding, but was still an open wound. If he continued like he was Thor knew he would be ill within another hour. Clint didn't act like it was of much bother to him though. He even allowed it to rest on the left wall of the cave, just hidden by trees that grew up that side.

Thor frowned as the wind picked up with the rain. Barton seemed to notice the shift as well, casting a last look into the dark void outside, before inching back into the cave. The cave itself wasn't incredibly large, Barton taken four steps to reach the back and lower himself to sit by Thor. The room lit up as lightning flashed, further showing the large mouth of the cave that allowed more rain to be swept in, but a clear view of the vast forest ahead of them. Thor was uncomfortable with that particular aspect of the cave. They were already out done as it was, together with the cave they were both cornered, and injured.

Thor ignored the hiss that escaped Barton's mouth as he stretched out, shorter legs coming only to Thor's shin. Compared to him, Barton was a small child. Mature in human years, yes, but compared to the Asgardian life even Steven was considered young.

He looked back at Barton as lightning flashed again, illuminating the room and showcasing the bruising on Clint's face to the right side. Thor could make out a gash that even when the cave was in darkness showed drooling blood lazily sliding down his face. As Thor turned to look out the cave again Hawkeye wiped at the blood with a tired hand, hissing again as it came into contact with the deep abrasion.

This enigma, the assassins as it were, puzzled Thor more than anything. Sure, he could tell when they were uncomfortable, but Barton had been shot, hit, and probably concussed; yet he had found them a cave, gotten Thor situated, and taken a watch until the heavy rain had obstructed even his well-renowned vision. It was an oddity, but a welcome one.

"Stark'll find us," Barton said, speaking for the first time since they escaped from the Hydra base. He sounded tired, and the least bit hopeful in his attempted enthusiasm, but it felt nice none the less to hear him speak, despite everything. The archer had now ripped part of the fabric from his sleeve to dab at his head wound; hissing every time the fabric came in contact with the raw skin.

"Yes," Thor replied ignoring the rough medical treatment happening beside him, "That is if they can track us once they find the actual facility. Information, I recall, they have been lacking."

Clint scoffed, shifting his legs again, this time so that they were closer to Thor. "Nah, if they let Steve have the reigns they'll find us for sure."

Thor smiled, "I'm not disagreeing. Who's to say they will do that now? Nay, we are alone in this if we wish to be punctual in getting back."

There was no mistaking Clint's frown at Thor's words, an uncomfortable silence sitting between them as the storm finally began to abate. Clint put the cloth down between his legs, re adjusting his focus to the outside world as a downpour abruptly became trickles.

"Bad news for us," Clint warned.

Thor inwardly groaned, not wishing to move from his spot. Sitting for a couple hours had brought much needed relief to his ailing side, and while the rain had helped them hide, he also knew that it slowing would encourage Hydra. News that he would've rather ignored if it meant not moving again, he wasn't sure how much longer he could go, not considering Barton.

Thor stuck his hand out with practiced ease, feelings safer as Mjolnir came to rest in palm, "They can track us more quickly," Thor said. "We won't make it two miles."

"Hey," Clint jibed, smacking Thor's leg as he stood, wobbly before him, "Don't go all Hunger Games on me. We can easily use it to our advantage as well."

Thor looked up at him, doubtful, in pain, and feeling immature despite the obvious age difference. Clint's smile faltered, then disappeared altogether as he stared out the cave again, taking in all of their surroundings, and the rain that was nonexistent now.

"Think you can fly us out of here, big guy?" Clint's shivering voice whispered. He already had his bow out and poised, aimed outside as the world around them calmed.

* * *

He had so many things to tell Loki when he got back home. The first was that the two short team members, Clint and Natasha he was told, had a relationship that rivaled their parents. He had never seen them even hold hands, but he knew they were together. He had thought at first it was because Clint had the _look_ when he thought the redhead couldn't see, but he decided it was how close it was when they walked together. Natasha's side would be so near Clint's that they would occasionally brush against each other's, neither saying anything. Thor figured because they didn't want anyone else to know, which is why he didn't tell the adults about the suspicions he had concerning their relationship.

Their secret was safe with him.

Steve guided Thor to the entrance of the building, large hand encompassing his own. He blinked as they came into the bright, sunny afternoon. The man with curly hair opened the car door for them, Steve helping Thor get his tiny frame into the vehicle. The redhead had briefly explained what the metal contraptions were on their way to the hospital, but his little head had trouble comprehending it. They moved, but they were not alive.

He jumped ever so slightly as the car pushed forward without warning. Steve, who had come to sit by him, glanced at him, his attention deviating from Thor as the curly haired man spoke from where he was sitting on the other side of Thor.

It was a small car, only three seats in back and no one but a quiet man driving in the front. The redhead and the purple shirted man must have gone separately. Perhaps they wanted to love each over and have babies without the team knowing.

Could one do that in such a contraption?

Thor became bored with thinking about adult things, so he looked out the window instead. He watched as the massive, bland buildings flew by the window. Each having its own design, but lacking in the ornate beauty that he had come to appreciate on Asgard. His father was right when he said the humans were dull in their dealings and traditions, he just hadn't realized how bland they truly were.

The car came to a stop. It hadn't been sudden, but Thor's unrivaled curiosity had him leaning forward as far as he could go to pin point their problem.

Steve, who must have noted the change, gently pulled Thor back into his seat. "Stoplight," he said in explanation.

Thor pouted; thumb going back into his mouth. That explanation hadn't helped at all.

The car moved forward again, this time at a slower pace. Thor noted all of the buildings he could see in better detail now. His small stature didn't allow him to see people, but he enjoyed looking up at the expanse of architecture that coated the blue sky. He was still confused about everything, so his thumb remained in his mouth. Steve made no mention of it, but the curly haired man smiled whenever he glanced at Thor. Thor couldn't decide why.

They stopped again, but this time the curly man opened the door as Steve undid Thor's seatbelt.

The tiny god sat still, knowing inside that their journey was over, but to busy staring up at the perplexing building to take notice. It was bigger than some buildings, but the obnoxious 'A' at the top was somehow more garish; a statement, rather, than a name. Thor couldn't remember if anyone he had met had a name beginning with 'A'.

He took his thumb out his mouth, clambered out of the car, and then turned, waiting for Steve. When the man walked over, Thor grabbed his hand again, thumb going back. There was Steve, Natasha, Clint, and the doctor lady. He didn't think she'd have a building dedicated to herself though. Maybe it stood for Asgard.

That made him smile, and as he was ushered into the massive building center his thoughts strayed of different things to tell Loki. First and foremost being the cars. Oh how laughable. Not breathing, yet moving. Moving like an impaired being, with only one purpose. Thor couldn't yet grasp the difference, but Natasha had said people had souls, and animals had souls, but cars didn't. He supposed it made sense. He also wondered idly about what a soul meant. Was a soul like a hand? Everyone had one. Thor had also met a small child on Asgard some months back that had been missing his right hand, actually since birth. Maybe it wasn't possible to be without a soul? Could one lose their sole?

He made a note to ask Natasha that later.

They made their way through the complex, a kind lady greeting them as they went on the elevator, just as she had done when Natasha had taken him down.

Up they went. Many layers, each causing a small beep as the group passed them on the contraption. The curly haired man had muttered something about an old-fashioned elevator, but the ride up was quiet afterwards. Not awkward, just aware. Thor decided he would tell Loki about the elevator too; less confusing concept than the cars, to an extent.

They stepped out of the elevator, coming to stand in an open room with windows surrounding each wall. A small living area had been set up in the middle, which included seats and small tables. Thor had never felt so small.

"Good afternoon sirs and madam. I hope your trip was particularly successful, Miss Romanov."

Thor jumped at the disembodied voice thumb going into his mouth as his eyes watered. Midgard was proving to be a chore to get used to.

Steve looked down at him, as Natasha replied to the voice, even carrying a small conversation. Thor didn't understand, but as the team relaxed, he decided it was nothing to fuss over, so he let it be.

"Hungry?" Clint asked.

Thor looked up at the man, not removing his thumb. He couldn't tell if he was hungry, or even it was an appropriate time to eat. Clint took the silence with a shrug, nonchalantly making his way to the kitchen area. Thor kept his eyes on him, but allowed himself to be led by Steve to a sitting area. The good natured man sat hit on a chair, Thor's hair just poking above the wooden table.

"I too short," he told them through his thumb. "I can't see."

Steve frowned behind Clint who was now emptying food onto one of the countertops. "Let's see," he looked around, before his gaze landed on the couch. "One sec'," as he passed Thor he ruffled his blond hair, allowing one lose strand to become tangled with his thumb in his mouth.

Thor swatted it away, looking at Steve again as he approached him with one of the couch cushions.

"Here we go," and with one arm he lifted Thor up, placing the cushion back on the seat, followed by Thor. "How's that, buddy?"

Thor nodded, removing his thumb as Clint placed a plate of food in front of him, "One PB and J for the tiny tike, complete with applesauce to avoid a conversation on nutrition."

Thor smiled, not quite understanding the joke, but it made everyone else laugh as they all went to get their own plates of food. Natasha watched, before approaching Clint who was in the middle of adding lettuce to bread. Thor watched as she whispered something to him, eyes glancing at Thor before Clint leaned in to give his own response.

Thor's brows furrowed, little mind racing as Steve sat beside him, a plate similar to his own being set on the table. "Like it?" He asked.

Thor nodded, taking a bite, and deciding Loki would enjoy hearing about their strange food as well.

The curly haired man sat across from them, but Clint and Natasha left their food. He followed them as they went back to the elevator, still whispering to each other, before disappearing behind the closed doors.

"-Stark?" the man across from them finished.

Thor blushed as he realized the man had been speaking. He had just begun to dig into his applesauce, enjoying the sweet flavor. Beside him Steve nodded as he swallowed some of his applesauce, "Yea. I don't think anyone's told him yet either. I'd pay to see his reaction though."

The other man smirked, "Probably just thinks their pranking him."

"Likely, though I hope he can help. If we're going to solve this problem, with Hy-" he glanced at Thor, stopping on a word, then backtracking, "with those people, then we're gonna need his help."

"Real smooth Steve."

Steve just shrugged, finishing off his meal, and wiping his hands on a napkin, "The less he's aware of, the better."

Thor wasn't sure to whom Steve was referring to, so he went back to his meal, thinking about the odd bread mixture, and what to tell Loki. The list was becoming quite long.

* * *

**Thanks again!**

**If you thought I'd did well, you can 'Review', 'Favorite', or 'Follow,' (or you know, all three. :)) and thanks to all of you who already have! **

**See you guys in two weeks for another update, **

SFHD


End file.
